Bauchelain
Bauchelain bōk-uh-lānThe Grim Tidings Podcast as pronounced by Steven Erikson was one half of the necromancer duo known as the Nehemoth. The other half of the duo was Korbal Broach, and Emancipor Reese acted as manservant to both. He was described as a tall, angular man in his forties or fifties with a pale complexion, flat grey eyes, a greying, neatly trimmed beard and swept back hair.Blood Follows, Section 5 He was lean and fit and possessed a dancer's grace. He was careful to maintain his health for those "rare occasions when sorcery, guile, deceit, and back-stabbing failed."The Healthy Dead, Section 30 He wore black exclusively. He was also a Soletaken necromancer, shifting into the form of a crow.The Healthy Dead, Section 8 He evidently had martial experience, as he travelled with a well used hauberk of finely made iron-chain as well as a glistening two-handed sword with a black and onyx pommel.Blood Follows, Section 7The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 12 Additionally, he carried a steel crossbow with magically invested bolts. He professed to be a skilled alchemist and practitioner of dissection and vivisection.Blood Follows, Section 20 His talents also included a facility for languages. He learned to speak Theftian during a three week sea voyage.Blood Follows, Section 12 Bauchelain's principle hobby was conjuring demons, said to be the "rarest and most difficult discipline among the necromantic arts". Bauchelain's demons were bound within chains bearing sigils of High Koreli, a script not used in centuries. He saw them as tools, and once bound they were never released.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.637/640 He also had the magical talent to foresee a person's death. He claimed Emancipor Reese would have a long life and die laughing.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 6Blood Follows, Section 7 The Bonecaster Pran Chole described him as a summoner of formidable power, and thought him a greater threat than Broach.Memories of Ice, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.281 He was a man of wealth, possessing fine clothes, expensive books, and a high salaried manservant. When asked where he came from he said, "A distant land...It's name would, alas, mean nothing to you."Blood Follows, Section 12 He claimed to have been born of noble blood, spending his early childhood in a stone keep. He spent most of his time in the keep's kitchen where he learned to bake, a skill he still maintained in adulthood.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 12 Bauchelain purposefully exposed himself to low doses of poisons and made himself immune to yellow paralt, among others.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 20 He was said to heal quickly.Memories of Ice, Chapter 7 The necromancer admitted that curiosity was a "rather obsessive trait of mine" that often resulted in "regrettable violence to the one being questioned."Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.650 In Blood Follows Bauchelain and Korbal Broach travelled on the Mist Rider from Korel to Lamentable Moll. Bauchelain spent his time in the Moll studying the rune covered slate used in the city's famed barrows while Broach engaged in his own interests. Bauchelain hoped to discover a way to harness the rock's natural energies toward "order".Blood Follows, Section 12 While conducting his research, Bauchelain hired Emancipor Reese as a manservant. He also incapacitated Steck Marynd, who was pursuing the duo for unknown reasons.Blood Follows, Section 19 When Broach's excesses received too much attention from both official and supernatural authorities, the necromancers and Reese left the city on the Suncurl.Blood Follows, Section 20 In The Lees of Laughter's End While traveling on the Suncurl through Laughter's End Bauchelain reprimanded Reese for his copious use of the drug, Durhang, as a way to cope with Korbal Broach's patchwork homunculus. He took away the drug and warned Reese that as he was employed by a demon conjurer and a necromancer he should expect to see much worse in their employ.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 6 When Captain Sater came to consult with Bauchelain regarding the lich rampaging in the ship's hold, Reese mistakenly prepared a Bloodwine refreshment for his master. Bauchelain forced Reese from his cabin along with his sword before the wine's effects completely took hold and then proceeded to ravish Captain Sater.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 11 Once Bauchelain regained his senses he left his cabin in search of his sword to be ready to confront the lich. He found the sword on the deck where Reese had dropped it just in time to confront an enormous god-thing that burst from the ocean.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 34 Bauchelain's sword skills were no match for the sheer size of the beast which sent him crashing through the deck into the ship's strong room coincidentally in time to rescue Korbal Broach from the Sech'kellyn. Bauchelain killed one of the demonic statues before the rest were taken by the god-thing.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 41 In The Wurms of Blearmouth Shortly after departing Laughter's End, the Suncurl was attacked by the Unreasoning Vengeance. Her crew of Chanters sought vengeance against Captain Sater for stealing the Toll's City treasury. Bauchelain and Broach helped defend the ship, but the Suncurl was ultimately wrecked on a reef off the coast of Spendrugle.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Sections 3 and 11 Bauchelain pulled Reese from the surf without somehow getting wet himself while Broach flew to safety in crow form.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 3 Bauchelain and Reese were met on the beach by locals come to separate any weakened survivors from their belongings, but the pair did not prove to be easy marks. Comber Whuffine Gaggs slyly suggested that master and servant pay a visit to local lord Fangatooth Claw.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 5 Walking up to the village, Bauchelain arrived in time to prevent Broach from killing the town constable, Hordilo Stinq.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 6 Stinq escorted the necromancers to Wurms Keep where Fangatooth invited them to dinner.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 12 During dinner conversation, Bauchelain chided their host for poisoning their food with yellow paralt. To show there were no hard feelings the necromancer offered to make cookies in the keep's kitchen.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 20 Fangatooth attempted to flaunt his own poison resistance by accepting Bauchelain's offer, but the lord was not prepared for the demon that exploded out of his stomach.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 40 Bauchelain freed Warmet Humble, the former lord of Wurm's Keep, from Fangatooth's dungeon before he, Broach, and Reese departed Spendrugle in a massive, black-lacquered carriage. As they left the town, Bauchelain revealed to Reese that the carriage's cargo included the Toll's City treasury that was thought to have gone down with the Suncurl. He also admitted that Reese was his longest surviving manservant and that this made him feel some affection towards him. After all, Bauchelain had been forced to murder all of the others for their disloyalty.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Sections 44 and 48 In Memories of Ice ] Three years after leaving Lamentable Moll,Memories of Ice, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.228 Bauchelain, Korbal Broach, and Reese traveled for the first time to Darujhistan on Genabackis. Arriving shortly after the events of Gardens of the Moon, the necromancers heard tales for the first time of the Malazan Empire and the skykeep, Moon's Spawn.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.44 For two weeks, the pair engaged in their usual activities, visiting arcane places such as the new Finnest House and leaving a ghastly trail of murders in their wake.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.44Memories of Ice, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.122 As city leaders searched for the mysterious killer, the necromancers departed on the caravan road towards Saltoan. Along the way, they sought to investigate the tomb where the Jaghut Tyrant Raest had been imprisoned before being freed by the Malazans. Bauchelain sent Reese to bring them the well-respected caravan guard Gruntle to serve as their escort. Gruntle was encouraged to assist by his own employer, Keruli, but demurred entering the tomb upon meeting the disquieting Broach. Bauchelain and Broach observed Moon's Spawn as it passed on the horizon wary of attracting Anomander Rake's attention. Then Broach asked his partner's permission to kill Gruntle, but Bauchelain permitted Gruntle to make a hasty retreat. The necromancers then descended into the tomb.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, US SFBC p.41-46 Bauchelain continued to look for a caravan guard to hire as they traveled eastward. This proved to be a difficult task as his eerie manner and choice of companion in Korbal Broach scared off any would-be employees, save the suicidal Buke. Gruntle tried to warn off Buke only to learn his friend had taken the job because he was convinced Korbal Broach was responsible for the murders in Darujhistan, and he sought justice.Memories of Ice, Chapter 4, US SFBC p.121-122 Similar murders later occurred in Saltoan during their stay there.Memories of Ice, Chapter 6, US SFBC p.214 ] Continuing on the road to Capustan, the necromancers broke into a Barghast barrow and enslaved the Rhivi spirit they found there. Then they were attacked by an undead K'Chain Che'Malle K'ell Hunter, who destroyed another of Korbal Broach's "children", as well as a trunk of arcanely inscribed slates, before breaking off the attack. A later attack by six more Hunters was only defeated by the combined efforts of the necromancers, Gruntle's caravan, and an army of T'lan Imass and T'lan Ay. Of the two caravans, only the necromancers escaped without severe injury.Memories of Ice, Chapter 6Memories of Ice, Chapter 7 On the eve of the Siege of Capustan, Bauchelain and Broach took possession of an abandoned estate within the city and continued their predations.Memories of Ice, Chapter 10, US SFBC p.350 Bauchelain spent his days holed up in a laboratory he built in the cellar.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.460 During the siege, the pair defended their mansion using combined forces sorcery, undead, and Sirinth demons.Memories of Ice, Chapter 16, US SFBC p.535Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.636 While running errands for his employers, Buke secretly organised the locals to keep watch on the estate. The guard was also given a potion by Keruli that allowed him to spy on the pair as a Soletaken sparrowhawk. Amidst the chaos of the siege, Broach's hunts began to turn up empty. But Bauchelain was aware of Buke's activities and gave him a stern warning to stop interfering before reassigning him to serve as captain of the estate's undead guards. The two also violently repelled Rath'Shadowthrone's attempts to contact them through his servant, Marble.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.451/460/486-489 The necromancers took an interest in Anaster, leader of the hordes of cannibal Tenescowri assaulting the city. Approaching him on the battlefield in their Soletaken forms, their own sorcery and summoned demons were repelled by the powerful magic protecting him.Memories of Ice, Chapter 14, US SFBC p.488-492 Later, they were visited by Quick Ben, who wanted to take the necromancers' measure. He bypassed the estate's wards and guardians to appear in the house's main chamber before Bauchelain. Over a drink of wine, the Bridgeburner mage warned about the threat the Crippled God posed. Korbal Broach attempted to kill the Malazan mage with a surprise attack, but he was blasted into the next room by Quick Ben's use of six Warrens in precise conjunction. Impressed, Bauchelain described him as an "artist" and announced his great interest in Quick Ben. Bauchelain remarked that such level of casting must have been exhausting and that he would attack the now-weakened wizard unless he revealed his secrets to him. Instead of submitting to the necromancer, Quick Ben attacked him with another half dozen Warrens he had kept in reserve. As Quick Ben departed the unconscious necromancers, Reese rebuked him for not finally killing off his employers. Bauchelain later wondered whether it was his and Korbal's habit to underestimate the power of their enemies.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.634-641/648-652 Once the siege was over, the necromancers readied to depart. They approached Bridgeburner Corporal Picker for directions to someone who could provide them supplies. Picker did not care for Bauchelain's haughty manner and knocked him unconscious with a gauntleted fist to the face. Blend assisted by dropping Broach with a sword pommel to the skull.Memories of Ice, Chapter 20, US SFBC p.707 The necromancers followed the allied army to Coral pulling two wagons full of corpses and loot. They were stopped by Gruntle who was suspicious at his friend Buke's absence. Reese confirmed that Buke had walked away from the job and Bauchelain asked Gruntle to let Buke know he was fired. Itkovian informed the necromancer that Reese was in pain from a broken tooth, so Bauchelain requested Broach make use of his surgical skills despite Reese's tearful pleading.Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.793-796 After the Battle of Black Coral, the necromancers sought to make their new home in the corpse-strewn city that was now darkened by Kurald Galain. But Gruntle warned the pair that the Malazan and Tiste Andii occupiers would not tolerate Broach's hobbies. Bauchelain then asked for etiquette advice regarding an invitation to a visit from Jib Bole and the Bole brothers. Keeping the knowledge of the brothers' lethal hatred of necromancers to himself, the caravan guard recommended Bauchelain wear his best.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.988-989 In The Healthy Dead Four years after leaving Lamentable Moll, Bauchelain, Korbal Broach, and Reese arrived on the outskirts of Quaint.The Healthy Dead, Section 11 They were one step ahead of an army pursuing them after they burned down half of the last town they had visited.The Healthy Dead, Section 5 Determined to keep a low profile they were nevertheless persuaded by Imid Factallo and Elas Sil to bring down the tyrannical health-based regime of King Macrotus for a large chest of gold and silver coins.The Healthy Dead, Section 5 Bauchelain stripped Reese of all his illicit substances and sent him into the city. Bauchelain and Broach raised the spirit of dead King Necrotus, and convinced him to join their uprising against his brother, Macrotus.The Healthy Dead, Section 8 Then they used the blood of Well Knight Storkul Purge to raise the city's dead en masse from their graves.The Healthy Dead, Section 19 Bauchelain entered the now burning city only to discover that most of the chaos was the result of Reese's bumbling attempt to infiltrate the city. He was impressed by Reese's work, saying his own efforts had been unnecessary and that the chest of coins rightly belonged to Reese.The Healthy Dead, Section 26 The two marched to the palace where they discovered King Macrotus had long since died.The Healthy Dead, Section 30 Bauchelain gathered the city's residents and revealed the true identity of the Lady of Beneficence and her motives for inspiring Macrotus' tyranny. He announced that former saints Imid Factallo and Elas Sil were now king and queen before departing with King Necrotus' still animated head as a souvenir.The Healthy Dead, Sections 36 and 37 In Crack'd Pot Trail Bauchelain, Broach, and Reese travelled the Cracked Pot Trail to reach Farrog, home of the Indifferent God. The two necromancers, deciding that the god had "reneged on the most precious covenant of all", had determined that its life was forfeit. As they made the final ferry crossing to the city they witnessed a peculiar accident as a carriage, in its haste to make the ferry, fell over three hundred feet to the river from the nearby cliffs.Crack'd Pot Trail, Chapter 6 In ''The Fiends of Nightmaria Having arrived in Farrog, Bauchelain and Korbal Broach took advantage of an onset of civil unrest which had arisen in the city to usurp and then slay the reigning King of Farrog, N'Gorm the Lesser, as well as to take over the Indifferent God's Shrine in Farrog. Bauchelain had then claimed the throne of Farrog and became King Bauchelain the First; while Korbal Broach had had himself invested as the Grand Bishop of the Indifferent God's 'Holy Church'. The two necromancers, after taking over the Royal Palace of Farrog, ruthlessly culled Farrog of everyone who they thought might possibly be a threat to their domination of the city.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 3 Bauchelain involved himself in his usual practice of summoning and binding demons, which he did in his Conjuration Chamber - situated in the crypts of the Royal Palace;The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 9 while Korbal Broach involved himself with producing large numbers of headless undead creaturesThe Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 5 - many of whom had been the priests of the Indifferent God.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 13 Bauchelain, greedy as ever, encouraged the General of the Royal Farrogal Army, Pin Dollop, to initiate hostilities with the rich neighboring realm, the Empire of Nightmaria - whose inhabitants were known to the people of Farrog as Fiends.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 5The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 7 In aid of this, Grand Bishop Korbal Broach also declared a Holy War against Nightmaria.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 3 However, the increasing level of hostilities by Farrog upon the Empire, resulted in the Nightmarian Ambassador to the Kingdom of Farrog, Ophal D'Neeth Flatroq, informing King Bauchelain that a formal state of war had been declared between the Nightmarian Empire and the Kingdom of Farrog. The Ambassador also apprised the King that a Nightmarian army - some 150,000 strong - had crossed the Nightmarian Empire/Farrog Kingdom border and were, at that point, only two days march from the Farrog City walls. Since Nightmaria had proved to be a slumbering major power that it would definitely had been far wiser for the Farrogese to have left strictly alone, Emancipor Reese was sent by Bauchelain to ready the necromanacers' carriage and horses.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 16 The trio lost no time in fleeing Farrog - which was on the point of being invaded by the extremely powerful, numerous, and very angry Nightmarian Army - an army that was determined to take extensive and dire revenge on Farrog and all of its institutions.The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 19The Fiends of Nightmaria, Section 21 In Stonewielder Hiam, Lord Protector of the Stormwall, and Wall Marshal Learthol discussed the unusual circumstance of a mage being allowed to practice his craft in the realm of Our Lady the Blessed Saviour. Learthol recalled stories of a pair of travelling sorcerers who had once received similar dispensation. Hiam dismissed the pair as "merely passing through" and "of no consequence."Stonewielder, Chapter 11, UK TPB p.569 In Orb Sceptre Throne Bauchelain, along with Korbal Broach (and Emancipor Reese)Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 16, US TPB p.456 visited the island remnants of the fallen Moon's Spawn — known as the 'Spawns' — which were located off the southern coast of Genabackis. The necromancers were seeking the Throne of Night, which was thought by some to have been destroyed.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 15, US TPB p.426-428 The trio were described by Antsy as "...the elegant fellow, Bauchelain,...then an ugly squat man, pale and bloated,...followed by an old man loaded with baggage...perhaps not so old, just looking extremely careworn."Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 16, US TPB p.463 Bauchelain and Korbal Broach were present when the Throne of Night was found with the aid of Orchid, but — as it turned out — they were unable to access it.Orb Sceptre Throne, Chapter 16, US TPB p.465-466 Quotes Notes and references de:Bauchelain Category:Aral Gamelon Category:Humans Category:Mages Category:Males Category:Necromancers Category:Soletaken Category:Nobles Category:Hood's Path mages Category:Chaos Category:Rulers